Silent Moments
by xX. Lianna Duke .Xx
Summary: Sometimes silence is the only way to express things without truly giving away how you feel about the other person, lest you let those feelings get in the way of everything. Argon Dracon and Octavia Pandora are two such individuals who dare not openly say things, but choose to allow the silent moments to express how they feel. (All credit for Argon Dracon goes to ChiefyBoi.)


Sitting beneath the stars was always something she enjoyed, and currently Octavia was seated beneath the stars and staring up at them while she contemplated things that had taken place and that she would be undergoing soon enough. Right now, things were just at ease, and she had quite a lot to contemplate about her future. She pulled out her wand, flicking it once into the air as a slow strum of music began to play through the air.

The darkness was always a calming force to her, it never once betrayed her, nor did it make her feel uneasy in any way. She was grateful for the darkness, especially after she moved onto the side of Argon Dracon. She hadn't heard anyone approach, not until the form of a male was seated down next to her and looking up at the stars as well. "Nice choice in music, Octavia." Argon said, giving her a side glance and that trademark grin of his.

Octavia blinked, startled and turning to look at him as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. "Argon, I didn't hear you…is everything alright?" She asked, moving to pull out her wand to stop the music, which only gave Argon a moment to place his hand upon her arm and place it down. "Leave the music, its soothing." She gave a nod of her head, setting her wand down on the ground next to her as she leaned against the tree a moment.

"How are you fairing?" She asked him, lifting her head to gaze at the stars once more the music idly playing around them in the background. "Well, and, how are you?" Argon replied as he too cast his gaze to the stars a moment. Octavia thought about it for a moment, tilting her head before letting a smile appear on her face. "I'm good, thank you for the concern." She felt a hand reach down to rest on top of hers, and she looked down.

Argon left his hand on top of hers, staring at the stars a moment before he glanced down to look over at her. "Does that startle you, Octavia?" He questioned, waiting for her response or reaction, perhaps both. Octavia turned her hand upside down, so that her palm was touching his. "It does a bit, I thought you one who wouldn't be into such things as romance…" He chuckled at this, shaking his head before lacing his fingers with hers. "I can be quite surprising."

Octavia shook her head, lifting her gaze to meet his for a moment. "Well you've definitely surprised me, Argon." This only caused him to chuckle as he gave her hand a small squeeze before looking into her eyes a moment. She was going to say something but chose to remain silent and just look into his eyes in that moment. This wasn't the moment to say things, because sometimes things were easier conveyed without words, and this was one of those moments.

A few more silent moments passed between them, before Argon moved next to her. "Shall we walk?" He questioned, moving to stand as he continued to hold onto her hand. "Yes, a walk sounds nice." Octavia said, putting her wand into her pocket as she stood up and moved to stand next to him. They began to walk, looking around a bit before she turned her attention to him. "Is there something troubling you?"

Argon stopped a moment, turning to face her as he brought their hands up so he could look at them. "At this moment, the safety of those in my army who are spying at Hogwarts is troubling me. Your safe there? They haven't found you out?" Octavia seemed taken aback by that, looking at their hands before bringing her attention to his face, locking her eyes with his. "No, they haven't found me out, I'm safe there, for now."

That seemed to put him at ease for the time, he sighed gently before lowering their hands and taking a step closer to her. Argon brought his free up to tuck some hair behind her ear, before he rested his palm against her cheek. "Good, stay safe. Stay hidden in the shadows…until the time comes, I don't want you risking your life unnecessarily." Octavia leaned into the touch, nodding her head a moment before she spoke next. "Of course, I wouldn't do anything to betray the army or you."

Argon nodded his head, letting his hand rest on her cheek a moment before he lowered it and tugged her along to walk some more through the forest. "Are you worried about them finding out you're on my side?" Octavia found herself pondering his question, moving along to walk with him once more. "I'm not afraid, I actually would prefer to be out in the open about whose side I'm on…I've no loyalty to Hogwarts."

Silence covered them for a moment as they continued to walk amongst the stars in the forest. "Well the sooner the better, than at least you won't have to hide in the shadows any longer." Argon commented as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, it wasn't much but the fact alone sent a wave of contentment through Octavia. "Well than let us hope for soon." She commented, returning the squeeze to his hand as she looked up at the stars.

It wasn't long that Argon turned towards her and looked down a moment, "We should head back to the manor so you can rest." she blinked as she squeezed his hand, giving a nod of her head. "Of course, thank you for spending the evening with me, Argon." He smiled a rare smile, nodding his head as he turned to head back towards the manor with her. "It was my pleasure, the rare moments of peace like that I cherish." Octavia found herself smiling more, giving his hand one more squeeze, which was returned.

As they returned to the manor, Argon slowly brought their joined hands up to his lips, giving the back of her hand a small kiss. "Rest well, Octavia." The smallest of red tints appeared over her cheeks, before she looked towards their hands, and where he had kissed hers. "Thank you, Argon. You rest well also." She said, before removing her hand from his, it was a cold feeling almost, when his hand was no longer holding hers.

Argon turned once she was at her door, leaving her with a bow of his head and a silence as he vanished through the corridors. Octavia moved into her room, leaning against the door as she thought about what had just happened, "Goodnight, Argon…" she whispered into the night, before she moved to rest. "Goodnight, Octavia." He said into the darkness as he too went to rest and prepare for the upcoming events.


End file.
